The Sickness That Knew Love
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: Gilbert is a homesick patient and Vash is hired as his new personal, and maybe very hot, doctor. Will Vash treat it like business and avoid closeness, "accidentally" let the annoying albino die, or accidentally fall in love? AU Gilsh love. For Sparx-exe


**A/N -**Hallo! Grey here with another PruSwitz story for once! There's some smut ahead, but this time there's an actual PLOT in the story! This is perhaps my longest oneshot ever and I got tired of it easily, so please pardon all my mistakes!

****  
>Gilbert Beilschmidt looked at his clock carefully, 8:42. That wasn't a very nice time; Gilbert would usually already have heard from his younger brother, Ludwig, by then for breakfast. Gilbert's brother was a very punctual man and would be around no later than 8:00. The other male not having arrived yet made Gilbert furrow his bleach-white eyebrows together and shift his deep crimson eyes in worry. The albino needed his brother soon; he was getting hungry and had to take his pills at ten sharp.<p>

Gilbert grew even more worrisome by 9:08. This was so not awesome for him! He was too awesome to be forgotten! Not only was he awesome, but he needed someone to feed him and make sure he took his pills! If the albino even missed one dosage, his health could be easily tampered, which wasn't awesome. He was already a very weak person, after all.

It wasn't until a few minutes later he heard a knock on the door. The albino looked outside his second story window and didn't see his brother's usual car. Again, there was a knock, but, if it wasn't Ludwig, Gilbert figured it must have been a salesman and didn't bother using energy to get up.

"Grr! Let me in! I know there's someone in there; your brother told me you're too sick to go anywhere, Mr. Beilschmidt! Where's the spare key?" a very angry voice shouted for even Gilbert to hear on the floor above and the side of the house away from the door.

Gilbert was surprised to say the least. Apparently whoever was knocking knew Ludwig and needed a spare key? Why was there someone there, though? Gilbert didn't have any memories of his brother ever inviting someone over except for Feli, and the person was SO not Feli.

"Fine! I'll just keep looking for it on my own!" the angry voice yelled, likely searching for the key on the top of the door frame. "Mm! F-found it!" the person said not quite as loudly, and Gilbert heard the door open. "I'm here!" he announced irritably.

"Was? Ja, ja! The awesome me is over here!" Gilbert yelled back for the other to follow his voice. Gilbert knew giving the surely crazy intruder an invitation to come to his room was bad, but he kind of liked the sound of the other's voice. It was young and passionate, and Ludwig's yelling just sounded like a grumpy old man, so the change was nice. When the albino heard some sort of yell in conformation the other was coming, he got excited; it had been far too long since he knew anyone else but his brother.

Gilbert hardly registered when the stranger turned the doorknob or when he came in, but the albino liked what he saw. The intruder looked a touch less than average height, but he held himself tall. Green eyes were still glazed with some fury, but they looked kind of cute and showed an awkwardness Gilbert felt openly. His blond hair was hung openly down to his chin in a messy way. He was clad in a forest green button-up and black pants with a white coat. He wasn't wearing any shoes, but rather slippers, and that made Gilbert chuckle slightly.

"Mr. Beilschmidt? I am Dr. Zwingli, and I'll be taking care of you. I'm sorry for the noise before, your brother hadn't left keys in the pot beside the door like he had said. I'm pleased to meet you," he said civilly holding out a hand.

"What are ya doin' here? Did Ludwig dump me on you? I'm going to be so pissed if he tried to dump the awesome me on so-someone el-se!" Gilbert chocked out before going into a small fit of coughs.

The doctor rushed over swiftly and patted out the last of Gilbert's coughs. "No, he did not 'dump' you on me. He simply had business to work on and asked for my services," the blond said simply.

"Business? Ha! I bet he and Feli are just going out on a sexy vacation without me," Gilbert stated angrily. "Just watch. I know I'm right."

"Mr. Beilschimt, I hardly think that is fair to assume. Your brother did not seem like the type who would do that and made his business seem very important. He called me specifically, even, and he knows I am not cheap," the blond tried to ration to the angered albino. "Should I assume you have not eaten yet? It's bad to take medicine on an empty stomach."

"Are you kidding me? I don't ever leave this fucking bed, of course I didn't eat anything!" Gilbert fumed angrily, mostly peeved at his brother. The way the blond talked in such a business-y was also ticking him off a bit.

"Do no get angry with me, Mr. Beilschimt," the blond spoke seriously, "I was merely asking a question. I brought something for you. It was made by my sister so you had better like it; I would not have so freely given you food, especially with this attitude," the blond stated getting out a container from a fairly big medical bag. "It's just wursts and some apples slices. Eat the apple for now, since it's not even noon."

Gilbert nodded in response and calmed down. The doctor may be kinda of hot, but he acted too uptight for Gilbert's tastes. Still, it would be fun to press his buttons if nothing else. The apple slices were even nice for their simplicity. Gilbert decided to 'play nice' with his doctor for awhile. "So, Doc, gotta first name?" he said munching on his third apple slice. "I'm Gilbert Fucking Awesome Beilschmidt, but just Gil is fine. Now you are...?"

"I am Vash Zwingli and will go by such. I want to keep this professional, thank you," Vash stated in an even tone.

"Vash, huh? That's as cute a name as you, doc. I think I like it. It's almost as awesome as mine," Gilbert replied with a wide smirk and laugh. The expression his doctor made was priceless, a mixture between anger and embarrassment that took him from smokin' hot to adorable.

"Wh-what? Has being lazy so much physically made your brain stop working right? I am not cute; I am a man and a professional! I will see to it you do not die, but mess with me, and I can easily make you wish for death!"

"Okay, okay, Vashykins. I'll behave. I gotta say, you make being here less boring," Gilbert said with a small chuckle. It was then he noticed the clock and panicked. "Hey! It's 9:53! I need to take my meds soon!"

Vash looked at he clock and nodded, trying to ignore his annoyance for the other in order to properly do his job. "I have them in my bag. I will go get you some water."

"Naw, no need. I've been doing this since I was a widdle tween, I can take pills without any help," Gilbert left it at that when he saw Vash nod and go through his medical bag. He pulled out a small orange vial with his basic immunity booster medication and sighed.

"Here," was the simple word loaded as a command that Gilbert had to follow, lest he grow ill.

The albino swallowed expertly and grinned again. "So how long are we stuck with each other, Vashykins?"

"I wouldn't know. A week, maybe two. I get payed by the day, so it's not like I mind. You're my only patient since I'm rather new as a doctor," the blond explained bitterly. "People think that just because I'm young I must be inexperienced, but my degree is as good as anyone else's!" he fumed more to himself than his patient.

That got the albino curious. He had noticed Vash looked young, but the thought of him as a doctor and so young didn't register until that moment. "So wait, how old are you. You look 18, 19 at most," Gilbert observed. He, himself, was little more than 24.

"I'm 19. I turn 20 in August, though. So just because I'm young doesn't mean you should try and play any games with me, Mr. Beilschmidt! Your life is in my hands, and I hate games," he said coldly. A shiver visibly ran down Gilbert's spine, much to Vash's satisfaction.

"Scheiße, I get it. I just asked 'cause I thought that was cool. I barely got my GED for American education, and you're a little prodigy. Vashykins must have a Napoleon complex, huh?" Gilbert teased.

"Wh-what? Don't you dare compare me with some foul French dictator! I'm Swiss, and I would appreciate if get your people straight! You also need to keep the foul language down, sir."

"Sir? Swiss? Ya shitting me, now? I said to call me Gil, Vashykins. And if I can't cuss in my native awesome Prussian tongue, I'll fuck your listening up with English words," the self-proclaimed Prussian said in a deep, boisterous voice.

Vash could barely stand it. He had been with his patient for less than an hour and he was almost near saying that no amount of money was worth working for the albino. Finally, he resorted to threatening his patient. "Look, Mr. Beilschmidt, I do believe your health is in my hands now. Should you annoy me enough I can easily slip something in your food to make you choke on your own blood or, worse, I'd _castrate_you. Painfully," Vash said putting his hand dangerously close to Gilbert's precious reproductive organs with malice. "Understand?"

Gilbert felt the chills of terror run down his body. He had about pleaded to never threaten him like that again on the account that he, being so shut-in, was a virgin. Gilbert replaced begging for more teasing, though. "H-ha! Nice one! Please! My awesome Prussian Glory can never be destroyed! You could never cut down my awesome five meters!" he boasted proudly.

Some people never learn.

"Ugh. You're useless," Vash spat out angrily. "I'm going to go downstairs and check the schedule your brother left me in detail. Don't ask for me unless it's important," the Swiss said exiting the room.

Gilbert was left alone to ponder over the situation. "Well, he's certainly a lively one," he muttered under his breath, if only just so slightly fearful the other would hear.

Meanwhile downstairs, Vash was looking over the note Ludwig had left for him. It went over basic things like Gilbert's likes and dislikes, what he was allergic to (there were quite a few things), how to clean him, and general traits on personality. Ludwig and Vash weren't exactly best friends, but they related to each other well. The German had apologized in his note profusely about how obnoxious his brother could be, something Vash experienced quite thoroughly already.

That didn't mean Vash didn't like Gilbert, though. Vash wanted to completely murder the albino, but he could understand the other male. Gilbert probably only met so many people in his life with someone taking care of him, so it made sense that he not know any better. Vash was pretty bad with people, too, after all the years he spent strictly studying and shutting away from people and distractions.

"I should check on the idiot again," Vash told himself heading up to Gilbert's room. "Knock, knock."

"Come in, my sweet Vashykins~!" Gilbert chimed out sweetly. From the comment Vash nearly kicked out the door, and made Gilbert snicker quietly.

"It's still early in the morning, and you don't take any more pills until four, so what do you normally do here? Does anyone stay with you?" Vash asked, tempted to just leave and come back when he needed to.

Gilbert shook his head and gave a small, sad smile. "Naw, he has to work. I couldn't make him stay with me even if I wanted to. I mean, when he was younger and had night classes, he would stay and stuff, but it's been years. I can handle being by myself for a few hours. Ya don't have to stay, ya know," the albino said with a sigh.

Well that was just great for Vash. The blond now officially felt guilty pity for his patient and growled. "Look, I won't leave. I was just wondering if there was anything I should be doing with you,"

"Yeah, yeah. I honestly just watch tv or porn, so it's not really anything you'd probably be interested. Unless, of course, _you'd_ like to _make_some porno," the grin on Gilbert's face seemed to practically split his face to both ears. It was mostly a joke, but the small blond could be really sexy without so many clothes on.

"YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" Vash yelled close to take out a scalpel and using it on his patient.

Gilbert narrowly dodged a punch coming at him with a cocky laugh. "I'm not a perverted freak, I'm just lonely~ Forgive me, dear Vashykins for I had assumed you would enjoy doing such a thing with me and my awesome five meters!" he cackled out. "If nothing else, it's the first time you didn't call me 'Mr. Beilschmidt' or something. It's nice," he added on, his smile becoming just a fraction smaller and more serene.

"Well don't get used to it. I'm only here to make sure you survive well enough I get paid. Nothing else is between the two of us!"

"You keep thinking that, Blondie. You're kind is normally a bit slower at getting things, anyway."

And so much of the rest of the next two or three days went on similarly as those first few hours together. Vash would try to be civil, Gilbert would goof around, Vash would try to kill the other, Gilbert would mention he was a sickly man and Vash would stop, and the cycle repeated. It wasn't until the forth day things became slightly deeper.

"Want to watch something together?" a very border Gilbert asked.

"With you? No, thank you. I think I'll manage to preoccupy myself with something that isn't mindless trash."

"What? It's not mindless! This is quality programming!"

_"We now bring you back to your featured movie; The Paster and His Erotic Daughter II: Sinning Never Tasted So Good"_

"See? It's totally awesome!" Gilbert gloated smugly as one of the female characters was taking off her top.

"What? What is this vulgar trash? Give me the remote!" Vash commanded, having already saw too much just from the corner of his eye.

Gilbert obviously refused, but Vash kept trying. Vash being shorter than Gilbert proved getting to remote difficult because every time he'd get close, Gilbert's long arms would out maneuver him. "Come on, quit trying! Just watch; the daughter is about to take off her skirt, and I can't focus with you moving all over my lap like this!"

"N-No way! Change it! This is disgusting!" Vash pleaded, still struggling for the remote. "Change it now!"

"No; this is getting hot! Jeez, are you a faggot or something. Look at that pu-"

"Don't you _dare_finish that sentence! That is a disgusting word to fit a disgusting situation!" Vash cut out, his blush reddening quickly.

Gilbert didn't know why, but the way Vash looked now, red and embarrassed, captivated him. Remove the blond's clothes and it'd be something one saw in a hot porno. Worse was that Vash moving around in his lap did do some... awkward stirring down there. The distraction was just enough for Vash to get the remote and change it so PBS.

"Hey! What the fuck, man! I was watching that!" Gilbert complained broken from his previous train of though. "I don't want to watch this fag station!"

"Stop using those words!" Vash yelled, his face reddening in anger now. "You invited me to watch tv with you, and I am! Just enjoy!" he ordered seeing it coming back from commercial.

_"We now bring you back to the classical compositions of Roderich Edelstein."_

Vash was shaking in his chair at the name. Mozart's Requiem began playing, but did nothing to calm the Swiss in his fury. Gilbert, noticing the blond's anger, smirked.

"See? Told you this kinda thing sucks. Plus, I know that asshole playing. He probably has sex with that piano. He was such a frugal prick. Now let me change it, Vashyk-"

"Do you ever _shut up?_" the blond yelled again, now with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Here! Watch whatever the fuck you want to!" and then Vash none too gently shoved the remote back into the Prussian's chest and ran out.

Gilbert gaped in confusion. Seriously, what the fuck just happened? What would have possibly made Vash so angry? Or was it sadness- because the Prussian could nearly swore those tears weren't from just anger. What's worse about the situation was that Gilbert was actually feeling guilty about what happened.

Getting up on his own hurt like a bitch to the albino, but he managed. His steps were ever so slow, but he walked around the house when he became bored enough, so it was only a matter of readjusting. The main problem turned out to be that Gilbert had no idea where his doctor had run of to. Ludwig landed a pretty high paying job and even Gilbert himself worked from home writing well-sold passionate romance novels that let them have a fairly large house. Vash could have honestly ran off just about anywhere.

Gilbert went downstairs first, checking the kitchen and living room. He went through the hallway to the family room to still find nothing. Gilbert finally figured out where Vash was when he heard the shower running upstairs.

Gilbert dashed to the bathroom and flung the door open when he got there, panting and relieved.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Get out, perv!" a very angry and half-naked Swiss commanded. The Swiss was just soaking in the tub with the water hitting his skin roughly with his pants on. Gilbert would have left to avoid pouncing on the nice show if not for the hurt look on the blond's face. "Wh-why are you getting closer? I said out!" Vash yelled, torn between hiding his face or hiding his upper body.

Gilbert reached out for the Vash's face, but his hand was slapped away. He took a deep breath and prepared for something he rarely did. "I'm sorry. I don't know why you went bat-shit crazy on me, but I'm sorry. Whether it was me being so awesome finally getting to you or you just wanting to be melodramatic, I'm sorry. Will you tell me what really got you like this?" he said gently without even an ounce of expected cockiness. "You're not as cute sad," Gilbert added wiping away a tear at the corner of Vash's eye.

"I thought I already told you to... sh-shut up and get out? I just want to relax right now!" Vash tried to raise his voice and sound angry, but he couldn't when his throat was sore, and the taller male looked so sincere in his care. There was a pause, but Vash slowly turned off the running water and spoke up. "Do you promise not to laugh?"

"What? Why would I laugh? Is this a funny story?" Vash only glared at the response. "Alright, alright. I promise not to laugh. This seems pretty over dramatic, though."

"I know it does, asshole! It makes me feel even worse! Look... I'm just upset because I used to date that two-timing, piano-fucking, cockless ass of a man!" from the expression on Gilbert's face when Vash looked up, he knew the other was in a fit of giggles in his head. "I said no laughing! I know it was stupid! I was only sixteen, and I was stressed with all my finals coming up for my forth year's equivalent at my med school! I was forced to go to a local theater to relax by my sister, and I fell in love with his music. I talked to him after the show and-"

"You two didn't fuck, did you?" The thought made Gilbert livid.

"What? No! We just talked! He was older than me, but I didn't care at the time! I thought he was so handsome and could play such beautiful music, so I let him take me out to dinner. I thought I was in love."

"And then you fucked?" Gilbert wanted to get to the point already.

"No! Th-that didn't happen until a year later! I was somewhat older than seventeen, and he seemed to make it so romantic. I had a private concert and dinner with candles, roses, chocolate and everything until finally I snapped and pushed him against he piano and kissed him harder than I ever had before. I wanted him so bad, with me bottom or top didn't matter so long as it was with him. And..."

"You fucked?" Gilbert filled in quietly, knowing the answer already.

"Yeah...," Vash said matching the softness. "I wanted to top more than bottom, but I let him claim me over his fucking piano. His slender, musician's fingers danced over my body and defiled me in ways I could only crave more of. It wasn't until that cockless asshole was thrusting inside of me that..."

"That what?" it seriously was annoying to listen to all this.

"His fucking _wife_ came home, that's what! She wasn't even _mad_he was cheating on her! She was just mad that he didn't record himself having sex with a guy again! I still had his fucking dick and sperm in me by the time she got her camera out! That asshole...! That asshole doesn't even deserve his piano to fuck or any fame that he gets! He can burn in hell and get out-played be the devil for all I care!" Vash shouted out despite new tears forming in his eyes.

Gilbert wiped the tears away again, but instead of fingers, with his lips. He kissed down the blond's cheek until he got close enough to Vash's ear. "It may not help, but if it's all the same, I would only ever want to love you." and as sappy as it sounded coming out of the albino's mouth, Gilbert meant that.

"Sh-shut it. You barely even kn-know me. I'm just the only thing around you for the past few days with a s-set of legs!" Vash tried to shove the larger male away, but didn't put in the heart to really make the other get off.

"Ha, try like years. Ludwig and Feli don't count." he said with a small chuckle, ignoring Vash's glares. "I have watched some tv, though. You're easily the easiest thing to look at I've ever seen. I'll admit I'm pissed as hell you're not a virgin because that four-eyed prick, but I really like you. You're right in that I hardly know you, but I wouldn't mind getting to. As far as I know, you don't know me very well, either."

Vash pondered that statement a little more deeply than the other anticipated. The two bickered almost the entire few days they were together, but Vash liked that. Vash found Gilbert childish and foolish, but he could be deep and meant no real harm. The fact he wasn't like his other few bedridden patients was interesting. Unlike most people trapped in their home, or even day-to-day people, Gilbert was vibrant and spunky. Even though it took great tolls of energy just for him to do basic things like walk around, Gilbert came running for him. Gilbert came for Vash when he needed someone to not feel alone, when they've both always felt so alone. Who would Vash be if he turned away the albino towering above him?

"What do you have to tell me? I swear if it's only stupid stuff I'm ripping off your balls!"

"Haha! No way! My life is too awesome for that!" Gilbert boasted proudly. "And Vashykins, as much as I love seeing you all wet with no shirt, can we head back to the room?"

Vash merely nodded and sighed. He was becoming far too nice to the other. The Swiss even had to carry the Prussian around his shoulder for support.

When they reached the bed, Vash semi-gently dropped Gilbert on it and nodded. "So... Gil... Tell me about your 'awesome' life already," Vash ordered, letting the other's nickname finally come out of his mouth and feeling oddly content with how it rang. Vash had been successful in only calling the other either 'Mr. Beilschmidt', 'you', 'asshole/bastard', or simply 'patient'. Vash relished the breach to informalities with another person who wasn't his sister.

"So... um, yeah. I guess I'll start from when I was a kid, ja?" Gilbert started off scratching the back of his neck. "I was only five when my mom forced me to go to regular school. Luddy was still in diapers at the time, and I wasn't so sick. I was just as pale in complexion as now and all the other kids practically worshiped how red my eyes were. I made some friends, Francis and Antonio, and we'd hit on all the pretty faces at the playground. Since I was albino and practically allergic to the sun, I hung out in the shade the most. That's actually were I met that ass, Roderich," Gilbert stopped for a moment to pat Vash on the shoulder to ease him from the name. "He was in my grade and totally anti-social. He just eased by the trees and avoided 'getting dirty' with all the other kids. He was so stuck-up, even then. Francis and I would tease him, though Franny more from the fact he thought he looked 'ready for love' whenever we pushed him down. Antonio was pretty nice to the ass up until fifth grade. I don't even know how I got that far without getting held back. I was a horrible student. I'd act up, make crude jokes, hit on the girls, bully some, talk big-"

"Basically the same person?" Vash interrupted with a smirk. Some people never really changed, he supposed.

"Yeah, yeah. Point is I was about 11 by the time Toni decided he wanted to be nice to Roderich for real. After awhile, the two actually hooked-up. I mean, we were young so hooking up was basically holding hands and cheek kisses, but they had a full out French session. It wasn't until the next school year when my brother and Feli and his brother, Lovino, came to our elementary things started to get fishy with Rod. He was bossing around the younger kids like an ass. I wanted to kill him for it, but Toni said no. A few months later, Roderich was practically molesting the little Italian twins at PE! Toni caught him and immediately kicked his ass, but that didn't save him from me. Where Toni caught him and was the hero to a reclusive Lovi, I caught him picking on Ludwig," Gilbert paused for a brief dramatic effect. "Anyway, it was a really hot day, and I had gotten used to not being in the sun since I wasn't allowed to pick on the scumbag, but I still challenged him to a fight. I was winning at first, but then I started to get really woozy. It only took me being off guard slightly for him to cheap-shot me in the shin and chest. I couldn't breathe right, and it was my first real heat stroke thing. When the doctors checked me out, they said I somehow developed a proneness to getting them or heart attacks or stuff when I'm heated or stressed. My mom took me out of school after that. Francis and Antonio came by for awhile, and still do on a rare, rare occasion, but I was pretty alone. I was home-schooled by computer, and Ludwig always had something more important than me. I started a blog to see if anyone cared about my life, and I had some good hits. I update still, but nothing important happens. I, at best, give some reviews on movies I saw or make up some weird stories. It helped ease some loneliness in the same way it proved how alone I was. I picked up writing afterward. I figured making up things in my blog so awesomely meant I could make some money on novels. They were mostly sex, romantic trash, but I got some good sales, surprisingly. Funnily enough, I had never had sex before. I never even loved anyone. Well, back then." a devious grin resurfaced through the end of Gilbert's speech and he reached over to pull Vash's lips to his own, meshing them together.

Vash caved into the feeling of Gilbert's surprisingly soft lips against his own. The albino's story already made the blond breathless and emotional, not knowing Gilbert actually had a deeper past than he thought. The kiss felt so right. Vash was Gilbert's doctor, but the albino was in emotional pain alongside physical deficiencies. Vash wanted to fill the hole Gilbert had of loneliness, wanted to heal him completely.

"Mmm... A-air...," the Swiss groaned out trying to catch his breath. It wasn't like he really ever kissed more than that one other person.

When they parted, Vash could see how much larger Gilbert's grin became. "Kese! That was so awesome!" he explained with excitement going in for a peck on the cheek. "So cute. I just love you all breathless and panting from my awesome touch! Mmm~ I want to go farther so fucking bad, but I do believe you need to tell me more about yourself first, ja?" if it wasn't partially true Vash would have punched the other male.

"J-ja. It's really nothing, though. With as far as your brain stretches, you'll get bored easily." Vash said trying to think of his life in a nutshell. "Well, I was a prodigy child. When I was four I managed to take apart my dad's gun and put it back together in less than half an hour. By five I was reciting anywhere from _MacBeth_ to _Origins_from near memory in English. At six I was studying algebra I and taking as many college level courses as I could get ahold of. We moved to America from Switzerland at about when I was six, too. We did it so we could find more affordable means for furthering my education. My sister was hardly walking then. My mother was a doctor, and my father was an engineer. I decided to follow my mother's career so started a dual enroll-type thing that helped me get nitpicky high school credits while I focused on my college work around thirteen or so. I managed to get my doctorate a little less than a year ago. I met your brother when he brought in Feli, as you call him, into the clinic I was applying for. The ditsy Italian broke his ankle during sex somehow, and I helped check it out while the other doctors were busy. I wasn't hired there because they thought I was still a kid, but Ludwig contacted me whenever he and Feliciano ran into a problem. Their calls and a few other people kept me afloat for awhile, but I really want to be hired at a real hospital so I can earn and save lots of money for my sister's college tuition. She deserves the best, you know?" Vash paused when he heard Gilbert snoring and punched him.

"Hey! I was kidding! It was a joke! I was listening, but your last story was much more interesting. Seriously, you make me look bad. Ya couldn't have just ended it with you being a prodigy kid? If you really want me to answer your question, yeah. I would do anything I could to try and let Ludwig do his own thing in life and be his own man. He deserves to not have to look after me so much," Gilbert said with a small pout.

"Yeah, well... Despite me waiting to kill you half the time, you aren't so bad. You just might be, dare I say it, awesome -for a weakly, homesick albino," Vash added in just to mess with the other. "Hey... What exactly turned you gay or bi or whatever the hell you are? You act like a ladies man."

"Huh? Oh, I've kinda always been that way. I think girls are sexier and with more to touch, but they get clingy and annoying easily. With Antonio dating Lovino since middle school and Francis going after anything with a warm hole, Ludwig and Feli, I've grown used to the idea of two guys together. Plus, you're probably cuter than most girls when you don't act so demanding with a cute blush and stuff. So naturally I love you," Gilbert explained like it was the simplest thing in the world. To show he meant it he leaned in again to Vash's lips.

Vash struggled bit more, but Gilbert liked it. They used their tongue in a fierce battle. Gilbert had years on Vash, but Vash was much more determined and knew a few more tricks. It came down to Gilbert eventually just getting too annoyed at how he was actually slightly losing that made him go for the Swiss' neck instead. The sensation made Vash moan, but quickly regained consciousness of the situation through his own lewd voice, something he didn't like hearing.

"N-no farther! Gilbert!" Vash actually whined through another moan. He punched the larger male slightly and got him off. "I'm not ready for any f-farther. It's almost eight and I still haven't made dinner yet! You need to take more pills soon, too! So let me go downstairs and make up something."

"Aw. You'd make such a good housewife. I can't wait."

"Can't wait for what?" the Swiss shouted after finally getting up from the bed. "I'm going to put on a shirt, too!"

Something the blond realized about the albino was that he was very good at destroying his clothes. On his first day the albino spilled hot soup on his coat, and the second day he had a nosebleed with blood all over both their pants (that Gilbert would pay back for). The third day Gilbert got him outside and pushed him into a pool. Now Vash brought at least one extra pair of clothes. Most of his outfits were pretty much the same with black pants and a green shirt.

Vash decided to get a plain white one instead and gym shorts. He was sick of wasting gas and time coming over so he brought overnight things. Vash began making a simple dinner of potatoes, spinach, and meat. Dinner didn't take long, so Vash was able to make it in time for when Gilbert needed to take his medicine.

"Mmm! See? I told ya you'd make a great housewife! All you need is a frilly apron! Kesesese~!" Gilbert chimed getting his food delivered to his bed.

"Shut up! It's my job to see that you eat! So eat!"

Vash and Gilbert ate the meal with relative ease. Some small talk was made about more general things about the other. Vash talked about his interest in guns and his many shooting awards. Gilbert talked about his blog and general "awesomeness". The two compared their little siblings and related the feelings of wanting the best for them. The tv was on, but neither was interested in the Life of a Lemming being so interested in each other. It was a calm time between the two where they genuinely were able to talk and get closer over the more simple things in life.

"Who's your favorite actress?" Gilbert asked thinking of all the beautiful Hollywood women.

"Huh? Um... I don't watch movies; It gets too expensive. Plus, I prefer male characters," Vash replied honestly.

"What! No way! I have loads of movies for us to watch! We should have a marathon! We'd watch all best! First the Saw, then The Hangover, then Inception, Harry Potter and Twilight movies-just keep in with the younger generation- and whatever else that interests you! Oh! And no checking out the male actors. Your eyes are only for looking at me!" Gilbert listed off with excitement.

"I don't think you have the authority to make that claim, Mr. Beilschmidt. I so believe I've seen many men in my profession that are far more charming than _you,_" Vash said in a slightly deeper voice than normal, merely wanting to annoy the albino as much as the other annoyed him. In reality, he would not turn down a way to see so man popular movies for free. Vash would accept it because it was purely economical and obviously not because it was also a way to bond with his idiot patient.

"Yeah, yeah. Just wait; I'll rock your world," Gilbert retorted pinning Vash down with a cheshire smirk on his face. "I'll make you feel so amazing you'll forget your name. You'll forget your job and any other desires, but me," the Prussian listed off trailing his lips down Vash's neck and sneaking a hand beneath the loose T-shirt. "You'll scream my name, and you'll think there's no one else in the world. Every time you think there's a movie character you think might be better than me, you'll remember me inside you. You'll remember how much pleasure I gave you. And you'll want it all over again," Gilbert finished capturing Vash's lips for another steamy kiss.

Finally there was a kiss Vash didn't fight off. The blond eagerly met the Prussian's tongue for battle and moaned. Something about the words the albino said, despite how loaded with cockiness they were, were true. Vash wasn't a virgin, so he knew the pleasure of sex. It aroused the younger to no end thinking he would be the older male's first, how either the other must be desperate or truly in love. Vash knew it was the latter and was almost ready for that love with his caretaker. The way Gilbert put those conceited words got the blond beyond excited, but scared. Sex with Gilbert would be something both special, and so, so good, but...

"G-Gil! Mm! I...!" Vash moaned out. He didn't have to heart to tell the other to stop; Vash wanted Gilbert. Vash wanted to scream the man above him's name and forget his own. He wanted to forget how wrong the deed would be with a patient and crumble to pleasure. He wanted to forget anyone else's touch on his body and remember only Gilbert's claim of his most sacred areas inside. Not even with Roderich got Vash so excited.

With Roderich, Vash felt familiar, but still formal. Even after all the time they knew each other, Vash never saw the other completely let go and relax. In all their time together, Vash was too blind to see how very little Roderich must have loved him if he had a wife. Vash felt he needed to dominate the man to know the other opened up truly, yet it was still he who played bottom when they had sex. Vash was younger and new to love and romance then, but even if he didn't personally see all the faults in Roderich at the time, Vash was subconsciously aware that his heart never beat for the four-eyed asshole like it did for the aggravating albino.

Vash feared the feeling of love. In all the time he spent with Roderich it was a lie and he fell in love, but Gilbert was always an honest new experience. Security engulfed Vash with Gilbert. Everything he albino came from the heart freely and in obnoxious amounts. As Gilbert wrapped his arms around Vash, love engulfed him in burning need. Vash felt this all from only a few days with the man.

Another moan slipped from his mouth, but his body and mind were at different points in acceptance. Vash's body arched into every teasing touch while Vash's mind was pushing them away behind cold steel walls. Gilbert had given him hope and fear at the same time. The fear that the love they shared was a fluke, and that Gilbert only got attached to him because he had been the only real one to love around. Or it was the hope that since the relationship bloomed so fast and effortlessly, the Fates knew they belonged to each other deep in their souls.

As if Gilbert read Vash's thoughts, he stopped his trail of kisses and met the blond's eyes. Confident red met conflicted green. Eternal opposites thrown together for an ever-easing balance. Gilbert gave Vash a pure, almost chaste-like kiss on the lips that released most of the fear. Gilbert's next words and actions cleared away any more hesitation and fear left.

Gilbert tore off Vash's shirt swiftly and slipped off the shorts just as skillfully. "I want you to be my first and only, Vash. I want any trace of anyone else on you replaced for mine. I say this because I'm a possessive lover, and I'm willing to never let someone touch me like I would you, so I want and expect the same," a finger then began to trace and probe the exposed skin. The firmness was welcomed, and Gilbert teased Vash's now perk nipples all the more efficiently. "Read my lips if you can't hear me Vash, I. Love. You. Always will," he assured from how open-book Vash's emotions were. "I want this to be mutual."

Vash gaped in the most unintelligent way his advanced mind had ever before. Before a verbal reply could be given, Vash pulled Gilbert down and charged in for a passionate kiss. Even in the kiss's shortness, everything feeling got across.

"I love you, too," he said in a hushed voice. "Now, _Mr. Beilschmidt_, I do not wish for me to be the only one so undressed. I believe a more exposed body would help me more thoroughly examine you." came out the deeper, more sensual voice.

Gilbert practically purred in response. He removed his own yellow-chick colored shirt to reveal pale, solid muscle. Shorts followed suit shortly after leaving both of them clad in only their boxers and a previously unnoticed necklace around Gilbert's neck with gravity pulling down on it so the pendant part was over Vash's heart.

"An Iron Cross?" he questioned looking the obvious design over.

"Yes. I've had it for hears. Luddy gave it to me after my first attack I'm the hospital. It was supposed to keep me brave and strong for whatever happened next," he explained, irked the necklace was interrupting the mood he wanted to set in. In a different light, though, it also could be used to the mood's advantage.

Gilbert took off the chain holding the Iron Cross without hesitation. Vash barely felt it slip over his own neck. The surprise and confusion washed over the blond's face while Gilbert smirked knowing he had to explain.

"It looked better on you. I think it suits you. Keep it, Vash. I don't need piece of jewelry to show I'm brave or to get me though my condition. If nothing else, remember me by it," then before the Swiss could protest Gilbert began to grind their clothed crotches together slowly. Both of them moaned feeling the other's growing erection cause such wonderful friction. Vash was the first to crack when he reach down and pulled down both their boxers to be kicked off and discarded in whatever place nearby. Now both got full view of the other male's entirety. Vash wasn't surprised to not see some "five meters" Gilbert often gloated about, but it was well above average and about an inch more than himself, but he didn't mind the thought.

In fact, the only concern the blond had was over the albino himself. Gilbert was panting noticeably harder than most people should with only the light foreplay and was obviously not physically ready for the strain sex could put on his body. Vash adjusted their positions before Gilbert could properly think and pinned the larger down.

"Wh-what the hell? I'm not letting you inside m-me just yet! You're clearly supposed to bottom me!" Gilbert panted out.

"Shut up. I know, I can wait for the right to top you. This is your first time, I want you to just enjoy it. I-I plan to ride you. That alone might be too much for your body, but fuck it all; I need you. Now suck." he ordered putting his fingers to Gilbert's lips.

Gilbert complied reluctantly. The blond was scary, and he didn't want to mess things up. Gilbert only took in about two fingers in at first, but added a third of his own free will and lapped at each digit expertly until all were coax well with his saliva.

Next was a free show of the lifetime. Vash slowly impaled his own fingers inside himself and stretched. He was still on Gilbert's lap and was shifting wantonly over the albino's crotch trying to reach inside himself better. Once Vash found his sweet spot Gilbert knew by the deep cry of pleasure from the blond. The time where they could be like one true being was getting close, and the thought sent waves of excitement down through the Prussian's groin.

"G-Gil! I need you right now... I need you to fill me, o-okay?" Vash asked raising his hips and removing his fingers so that his self-prepped entrance was ready to be used.

"V-verdammit! Ja! Yes! I need to be inside you! I'm ready!" he exclaimed, excitement and need overtaking any sense that wasn't pleasure while Vash slowly lowered himself to the dripping arousal.

Low cries of pain and pleasure escapes Vash while Gilbert fought off the urge to moan and scream from Vash's tight heat. Pre-used or not, Gilbert never knew such tightness around his hard manhood. Flesh walls clenched around every curve of his cock in euphoric pleasure. Gilbert could understand why husbands with wives that didn't put out would cheat; the pleasure blinded all other senses, but the very primal ones that indicated to thrust and thrust more into the hot cavern.

"O-oh, Gott! Wundervoll! Fucking move! Please, I need to feel you! Now, Va-Vash!" Gilbert begged losing all thought processes, but how to register pleasure.

Though Vash had done the act once prior, only that once ever occurred. Never had he seeked another person's touch like that, if at all. All Vash could understand was that Gilbert was at a standstill inside him, stretching him more than he had ever before. Unused to the feeling entirely, Vash still decided to move. Slowly he raised himself so only the Prussian's head was in and then fell so he was filled to about the hilt. In only a few more thrusts Vash managed to take in every throbbing inch of Gilbert. In less thrusts than that, Vash found the one bundle of nerves inside him that let him see stars and white, wanton joy.

Gilbert reached out and pulled Vash closer. He felt something probe against his stomach it was Vash's poor neglected member. In one fell swoop he reached between the two to pump the weeping organ. The moan volume from Vash increased to a delightful intensity all from Gilbert's skillful touches, much to his enjoyment. Vash needed as much skin contact as he could have, so went in for a powerful kiss.

The process went on for minutes that felt like hours. Both males felt their ends near with neither wanting to give in first, and neither wanting the amazing feelings to end.

Vash pounded himself on Gilbert as fast he could in his position with Gilbert matching the speed with both the thrusts and pumping. More kisses were given, and eventually both males reached climax at the the same time. Gilbert panted and slid from his sitting position to lie on the bed while Vash tried to catch his breath and get the Prussian's softened member out. After some moments they lay together with Vash snuggled in lightly over Gilbert's chest, heart beats in sync and fingers intertwined.

"That's only th-the beginning... Liebe. Want another round yet?" Gilbert panted out smugly.

A phone call woke up Vash first. The two were bundled up together in a tangle of limbs and overall messiness. Vash tried to reach for the phone, but knew it was futile. His bottom half was sore, and the fact some of Gilbert's essence had yet to completely dry and slid down and out of him did not help his desires to get up. As the still more abled-body one of the duo, Vash got up and answered the phone, Gilbert sleeping through it all with stride.

_"Hallo? Vash or Gilbert? It's Ludwig,"_Ludwig's deep voice came through even deeper over the phone.

"Ugh... Vash. You need anything?" Vash replied clearly groggily like he just woke up from an otherwise fantastic night.

_"Nein. I only wish to tell you that today is your last day. The meeting was short and worthless; I'm boarding my second flight home, and I should land in about five hour. I know Gilbert is a handful, but I trust you are doing well with him. It's almost ten, so my flight is about to leave. I shall see you shortly,"_and just like that Gilbert would be out of his life. It had hardly been five days, though! Vash shouldn't feel so bad about leaving, but he did.

Wait, did Ludwig say almost ten?

Vash looked at the phone's time. Indeed, it read 9:57.

"Shit! Scheiße, merde, merda, shiiiit!" Vash growled out under his breath. He looked at Gilbert, seeing his sleeping soundly, and ever-so-softly beat the fragile albino into consciousness. "Wake up, idiot! You need to take you medicine! Now!" Vash ordered looking for the container in a rush. Really, Ludwig just got done saying that he trusted Vash, and he jeopardizes his brother's life?

"Verdammt. Seriously, missing one dosage won't kill me. Just let me bask in the awesome afterglow of sex~!"

"Idiot! It very well could kill you! And the afterglow stops after I wake up to your brother's phone call and being three minutes to your prescribed time!" Vash barked out, just finding to container and popping out two pills. "Take this or no sex ever again."

Gilbert scoffed and took the prescription at almost right when the clock hit ten. He knew Vash couldn't keep that bluff after how awesome he had been the previous night. He was too awesome to not put out for. Vash was just being a silly little housewife, over-caring about his sick hubby. "Please, like you could keep that threat against _this_," Gilbert retorted gesturing to himself with a perverse eyebrow wiggle.

Vash grimaced with his disgust and was tempted to throw something at the albino's head, would have if the older male was in better health. "Y-yeah, right! I... doubt I'll even come over anymore. Ludwig said he'd be here in a few hours; you won't need me anymore," Vash explained, trying and failing to mask the sorrow in his voice.

The news came of a shock to Gilbert. Anger took over him first at the thought the only person he ever loved not coming back to visit him when he was no longer 'needed' around, and anger from the fact Ludwig would give him just enough time for that love to bloom and then to stomp on it before it became a strong flower to only very slowly weep out. The albino clenched his fists and bit back totally "unawesome" tears from his eyes. "That's it? Is that _it_, Mr. Zwingli?" Gilbert half-yelled, bitter malice in his voice.

Vash visibly winced at the name. He could understand why Gilbert didn't want to be called anything so serious; it hurt from someone you cared for. "Gilbert, don't do th-"

"Is that it, _Vash_?" from the look on Vash's face, saying his first name with such hate hurt the most, almost breaking the Prussian's resolve. "Are you just going to stop even coming to see me just because it's not mandatory of your _job_? Isn't love supposed to dive beyond something as shallow as this? Wouldn't a real lover want to at leas stay and visit and take care of the other in sickness and in health?" Gilbert was surprised glass didn't break from how loud his voice became.

Vash sealed their lips together before any more questions could have been uttered. "Shut up. I don't know how many times I need to tell you that. Seriously. I love you, but you can be so damn annoying. Read my lips if you refuse to hear my Gil, I. Love. You. If I can't get Ludwig to make me your permanent doctor, I'll stop by every day! I'll become a watcher of your blog so I know what you're doing and get my own so you know mine! I'll make you cheap, frugal dinners and we can still have movie marathons when it's a total day off for me. I'll kiss you like you were the last person in the world and we can have sex. Lots of it- just because it helps get your heart and immunity system worked out and going... And... because it feels so good with you. I want to experience becoming one like that only with you. I want to know that feeling every day for as long as we're alive. Please, don't think I'll leave the most 'awesome' person I've ever just like that," Vash explained sweetly, though it personally seemed way too sappy, even to the blond, but Gilbert seemed to eat it up just fine. Mostly because he promised food, sex, ego-stroking, and love.

"You are the best housewife ever!" Gilbert exclaimed pulling the blond's head down for another deep kiss, one of many, many more to come.

"MEIN GOTT! Vhy are you two not vearing clothes und-und!" a very unknowing and traumatized Ludwig yelled, flushed and shutting himself out of Gilbert's room quickly from a more... intimate scene between Vash and Gilbert.

**A/N**- Okay! So I wrote this for my dear SPARX-EXE. This is by far the STUPIDEST exchange I've ever done. Seriously, she draws a (very cute) picture in hardly a few days and I'm stuck writing thousands and thousands of words for a story? Yeah, I'm stupid. I didn't plan to end it there. It originally showed Gilbert dying about two or so years later, but hey, I stopped trying after awhile. The fact the sex wasn't even very good makes me sad because I used to RULE at smut! But it's been over half a year since I wrote a legit lemon, so I'm sorry all.

Also, I didn't put much research into this. I looked up some stuff on albinos (which was depressing), but it showed that they weren't truly such a sickly lot. The most common issue is sensitivity to the sun. I just see Gilbert having general weak organs and immunity (no, not like AIDS). Or he is kinda like my aunt where even a paper cut is dangeruous because her blood doesn't clot so it bleeds and bleeds. She's also very delicately skinned so... Yeah. Something like that is what I, personally, had in mind.

It is a fairly proven fact that having sex about 3 or times a week alone could help a male's heart and I believe immunity system along with general positive side affects. So Vash IS being a good doctor, so long as he doesn't let Gil exert himself too much.

The slipper thing from the beginning is just a fact I picked up on one of the ways Switzerland is kind of like the Japan of Europe (I'm such a Swipan shipper) with how many hospitals and such places have workers in slippers on. Used to keep things clean without "outside shoes" mucking up the place.

Also, so many bad words in here. I personally never actually use them... But... It's so much fun to slip them in when it's not "me" using them. So sorry if foul words offend you? ^.^;

Also, I totally bs'd the title just now. I liked another one, but it soooo didn't fit in the dA title character limit.

I WOULD like some comments, too! This took hours and hours to do; I'd very much like not to have my hard work blown off, you know? There's a lot of other things I have to do, so please? Please?


End file.
